Zeitlinie
1773: 'Amerika: Patriots in Boston gründen die ''Sons of Liberty '1789: '''Amerika: Amtseinführungszeremonie für President Washington in der Federal Hall. '''19XX: '''Gründung der ''Philosophers. '''1922: The Boss wird als Tochter eines Mitglieds der Philosophers geboren 193X: 'Das letzte Mitglied der Philosophers stirbt '''1939: '''Albert Einstein sendet President Roosevelt einen Brief, in dem er die Entwicklung einer Atombombe vorschlägt. Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs '''1941: '''Großbitannien: Gründung der Spezialeinheit SAS (Special Air Service Regiment) '''1942: '''Amerika: Bildung des OSS (Office of Strategic Services). Der Physiker Enrico Fermi entwickelt den ersten Kernreaktor der Welt. Amerika: Die Pioniere der US Army beginnen die Arbeit am Manhattan Project. Der Großvater von Otacon (Hal Emmerich) nimmt am Manhattan Project teil. Schlacht um Stalingrad; The Boss gründet die Cobra-Einheit '''1944: '''Die Cobra-Einheit nimmt mit Alliierten Truppen an der Landung in der Normandie teil '''1945: '''Amerika: Die erste Atombombe der Welt explodierte in Alamogordo, New Mexico. Amerika: Atombomben fallen auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki, Japan. Der Vater von Otacon (Hal Emmerich) wird geboren '''1946: '''Der erste Computer der Welt, ENIAC, wird gebaut '''1947: '''Amerika: Die CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) wird gegründet. Die Cobra-Einheit wird aufgelöst '''1949: '''Die NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) wird gegründet. Sowjetunion: Atombombentest in Semipalatinsk. Deutschland wird geteilt. '''1950: '''Amerika: Präsident Truman ordnet die Prodution unterschiedlicher nuklearer Sprengköpfe an. Naked Snake lernt The Boss kennen und wird in Kampf-, Spreng- und Aufklärungstechniken ausgebildet. Ausbruch des Koreakriegs '''1951: '''Israel: MOSSAD (Geheimdienst) wird gegründet. Amerika: Nukleartest in der Wüste von Nevada (USA) mit Teilnahme von Truppen der US Army. The Boss wird hoher Strahlung ausgesetzt. '''1952: '''Amerika: Wernher von Braun skizziert einen Plan, um Menschen zum Mars zu senden. Amerika: NSA (National Security Agency) wird gegründet '''1953: '''Sowjetunion: Nikita Kruschtschow wird Erster Sekretär der Kommunistischen Partei der Sowjetunion. Watson und Crick entdecken die Doppelhelixstruktur von DNA '''1954: '''Amerika: US Navy lässt das erste Atom-U-Boot der Welt, die USS Nautilus vom Stapel laufen. Amerika: Wasserstoffbombe auf dem Bikini-Atoll erprobt. Naked Snake, Godzilla, und die Besatzung des japanischen Fischerboots ''Daigofukuryumaru werden verstrahlt. Amerika: US-Außenminister Dulles proklamiert die New Look Policy (Strategie der massiven Vergeltung). Sowjetunion: KGB (sowjetisches Komitee für Staatssicherheit) wird gegründet. '1955: '''Albert Einstein plädiert kurz vor seinem Tod für eine Abschaffung von Nuklearwaffen. Japan: Erste Tagung der Weltkonferenz gegen Atom- und Wasserstoffbomben '''1957: '''Amerika: Erfolgreicher Test der ersten Interkontinentalraketen. Sowjetunion: Erfolgreicher Start von Sputnik 1 '''1958: '''Amerika: Erfolgreicher Start des Satelliten Explorer 1 '''1959: '''Ausbruch der Revolution auf Kuba. Amerika: Die NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration) entsteht aus dem NACA (National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics) '''1960: '''Amerika: Amerikanisches U2-Spionageflugzeug verletzt sowjetischen Luftraum. Sowjetunion: Sowjetischer Staatschef Nikita Kruschtschow kündigt Stationierung von Raketen auf Kuba an. Zwei Codeknacker der NSA, ADAM und EVA, setzen sich in die Sowjetunion ab. '''1961: '''Internationale Verhandlungen zwischen den USA und Kuba werden abgebrochen. Amerika: Präsident Kennedys Handeln findet das Missfallen der Philosophen. Sowjetunion: Gagarin fliegt mit der Vostok 1 als erster Mensch in den Weltraum. Amerika: Alan Shepard sieht als erster Amerikaner die Erde aus dem All. Der Bau der Berliner Mauer beginnt. Amerika: Die ''Green Berets (Sondereinsatzkommando der US Army) werden ins Leben gerufen. Sowjetunion: Atombombentest am nördlichen Polarkreis '1962: '''Amerika: U2 Spionageflugzeuge bestätigen die Präsenz sowjetischer Raketen auf Kuba und lösen dadurch die Kubakrise aus. '''1963: '''Amerika: Nach Ende eines 114-tägigen Streiks gibt die New York Times eine 702 Seiten lange Sonntagsausgabe heraus. Sowjetunion: Valentina Tereschikowa fährt als erste Kosmonautin an Bord von Vostok 6 mit. Amerika/Sowjetunion: Politische Führer beider Nationen vereinbaren die Einrichtung eines Heißen Drahts. Die Sowjetunion, die USA und Großbritannien unterzeichnen ein teilweises Atomwaffentestverbot. Präsident Kennedy wird erschossen '''1964: '''Amerika: Das US-Gesundheitsministerium gibt bekannt, dass Rauchen Lungenkrebs verursacht. Tonkin-Zwischenfall in Vietnam. ''Virtuoser Einsatz und Operation Snake Eater Naked Snake wird mit dem Titel Big Boss ausgezeichnet '1965: '''Amerika: Über Nordvietnam werden Bomben abgeworfen. Sigint tritt ARPA bei '''1966: '''Amerika: Das US-Verkehrsministerium schafft das EMT-System für Rettungssanitäter. '''1968: '''Sowjetunion: Sowjetunion marschiert in der Tschechoslowakei ein. Amerika/Sowjetunion: SALT-1-Verhandlungen (Strategic Arms Limitation Talks) aufgenommen. EVA verschwindet in Hanoi '''1969: '''Amerika: Das Apollo-Projekt sendet den ersten Menschen auf den Mond. Amerika: Das US-Verteidigungsministerium und ARPA schaffen ARPAnet, die Grundlage für das Internet. '''1970: '''Erstes Sanitätersystem in Seattle, im US-Bundesstaat Washington, eingeführt. Zwischenfall auf der Halbinsel San Hieronymo. Das Successor-Project endet. Major Zero löst die FOX-Einheit auf, Big Boss wird als neuer ''FOXHOUND-Kommandeur berufen. Die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten erwirbt das restliche Erbe der Philosophen. Die Die Philosophen ändern ihren Namen in Patriots. '1971: '''Sowjetunion: Start der ersten Raumstation der Welt, Saljut-1, ins All. Start des ''Les Enfants Terribles-Projekts. Big Boss gründet die FOXHOUND-Einheit '1972: '''Amerika: Projekt Apollo endet mit Apollo-17. Das ''Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt bringt die Söhne von Big Boss hervor. Solid, Liquid und Solidus werden geboren. Big Boss verlässt die Patriots '1973: '''Amerika: Start der Raumstation Skylab. Amerika: Bodentruppen werden aus Vietnam abgezogen '''1975: '''Richard Dawkins veröffentlicht ''The Selfish Gene (Das egoistische Gen). '1977: '''Amerika: Delta Force (1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta), eine Spezialeinheit der US Army, gebildet '''1979: '''Sowjetunion: Sowjetischer Einmarsch in Afghanistan (Beginn eines neuen Kalten Krieges). Frank Jaeger rettet die Waise Naomi während des Bürgerkriegs in Rhodesien '''1981: '''Amerika: Start der ersten US-Raumfähre Columbia '''1982: '''Beginn des Falklandkriegs '''1983: '''Amerika: Präsident Reagan proklamiert den ''Krieg der Sterne (SDI) '1985: '''Sowjetunion: Gorbatschows neue Regierung führt die Sowjetunion in die Phase der Entspannung und Abrüstung '''1986: '''Amerika: Aufgrund der Explosion der Challenger kommt das Raumfährenprogramm zum Stillstand. Sowjetunion: Raumstation Mir startet ins All. Amerika: Entwurf des menschlichen Genomprojekts. Beginn der weltweiten Genforschung. Sowjetunion: Atomunfall von Tschernobyl bekannt gegeben '''1989: '''Fall der Berliner Mauer. Raiden nimmt als Kindersoldat am Krieg in Liberia teil '''1990: '''Der Irak marschiert in Kuwait ein. Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands '''1991: '''Beginn des Golfkriegs. Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion, die durch die Gemeinschaft unabhängiger Staaten (GUS) abgelöst wird '''1994: '''Amerika: Ratifizierung des START-Vertrags '''1995: '''Aufstand von Outer Heaven '''1996: '''Annahme eines umfassenden Atomwaffentestverbots durch die Vereinten Nationen '''1999: '''Aufstand von Zanzibarland. Ocelot wird von der neuen FOXHOUND-Einheit angeworben. Die Patriots operieren Gray Fox und geben ihm einen optimierten kybernetischen Körper. Großbritannien: Wissenschaftler erschaffen ein somatisch geklontes Schaf '''2000: '''Gemeinsames Team japanischer, amerikanischer und europäischer Wissenschaftler gibt die erfolgreiche Abbildung des menschlichen Genoms bekannt '''2001: '''Amerika: Am 11. September treffen mehrere Terroranschläge die USA '''2003: '''UN: Multilateraler militärischer Angriff auf den Irak '''2005: '''Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses. Das Sachbuch ''Die Wahrheit hinter dem Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses wird ein Bestseller 2007: Manhattan Tanker Zwischenfall. Beginn der Arbeiten an der Big Shell-Entsorgungsanlage '''2009: '''Zwischenfall von Big Shell. Ocelot (Liquid) sichert das GW-System aus dem Arsenal Gear '''2010: '''Infolge des Arsenal Gear Manhattan-Zwischenfalls beginnen die USA, die Hilfe von PMC-Truppen in Anspruch zu nehmen '''2011: Raiden befreit Sunny, die in die Obhut von Snake und Otacon gegeben wird. Mit zunehmender weltweiter Nachfrage nach privaten Militärfirmen (PMC) nehmen auch die Konflikte zu. Einführung des SOP-Systems 2012: Raiden wird von den Patriots gefangen genommen, dann aber von EVA befreit '2014: '''Die Patriots veröffentlichen vereinzelte Informationen über Big Boss und CQC (Nahkampftechnik). ''Guns of the Patriots-Projekt. Das auf JD gestützte KI-Netz der Patriots wird zerstört